


Awkward Situation

by TerressaWinner



Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [7]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Requested, also on my wattpad account in the fanfic called Little Witch Academia [Ankko], probably cringy cos it was one of my first fanfics so sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: Today is the day where Diana comes and delivers Akko a message from the one and only Andrew. They meet up and he tries to give her back her hat. Everything goes as normal and they both end up laughing at Akko's silly behaviour. But what if the story slightly changes and instead of Akko running to catch Croix's machine, she instead runs from a group of Andrew's fans? What if Andrew pulls her into an alleyway to hide from the deadly grasps of his beloved fans? What if Andrew gets caught up in the moment and pulls a little stunt that leaves Akko and Andrew's relationship in great turmoil?...
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Awkward Situation

"I never expected you of all people to wanna meet up." It was a beautiful sunny day as Akko and Andrew sat on a bench separated only by Akko's hat and the massive space they kept apart from each other. Andrew closed his eyes and then opened them once again saying, "Sorry. I thought you might want this back." Akko then responded, "Oh that's right. I guess I forgot it in your car didn't I." Andrew once again closed his eyes as Akko started at him and said, "I would've contacted you sooner but Luna Nova can't get normal emails or calls." Akko then closed her eyes and looked up saying, "Isn't it awful! Using magic to keep in touch is such a pain! Now I get why you contacted Diana." Andrew answered, "Yeah it was easier." as Akko opened her eyes and leaned slightly towards him with her nose in the air and said, "Would've been nice to have more notice. What if I'd been late, huh? You know that I still can't ride a broom." Andrew looked over at her and frowned saying, "That almost sounds like something you're proud of. Welp! I apologise for the short notice. I'm going to [insert place's name here] with my father today. So I figured this would be good timing." Akko once again leaned slightly over towards him with a smile and said, "Really? Wow that sounds so cool!" Andrew responded, "It's not. I'll simply be there to accompany him." 

In the distance, a crowd could be heard chanting. Akko and Andrew looked over and saw a big group of people walking down the street. They seemed to be protesting against something. Akko asked confused at what was going on, "What's all that?" Andrew responded, "That ruckus is the reason [insert name here]is meeting today." Akko asked again, "What do you mean?" Andrew responded, "The debacle over the final results over the soccer game has caused tensions to rise between us and our rival country. I hear it's only getting worse. Our two countries have been at odds for a long time. Things had gotten better recently." "Huh." Akko said as Andrew continued, "But these current events have made all that progress deteriorate. What a shame." Akko then said, "No matter what the reason is, I just don't understand how they can stay mad at each other like that. I mean, it's kinda scary." Andrew looked down at Akko and then back up and said, "Yeah you're right." 

Akko then let out a sigh and made herself comfortable on the bench and said with her eyes shut, "If only Chariot could be here at a time like this. Everyone would feel better after seeing her show. It's exciting and heart-warming! You'll laugh and forget about silly things like being mad at people." Andrew looked at her unamused and said, "Seriously?" Akko's eyes sparkled and she said, "You betcha!" and then jumped off the bench and span around saying, "Her show could bring peace to the whole world!" Andrew stared at her and then sighed and said, "Ahh, what an idealistic theory." Akko then frowned and said, "Hey wait, Something's off. You're not turning your nose up at me like you usually do." Andrew looked away and said, "Honestly, if all that could really happen, it'd be great. It's better than the current situation." Akko looked at him and then giggled and said with a smile, "Would ya look at that. You finally accepted magic." Andrew looked at her and then looked away and said, "Perhaps I just have a better opinion of you than before. But I have some advice. If you want to bring laughter and happiness to people, then believe in yourself. Stop living in Chariot's shadow." Akko looked surprised and said whilst pointing to herself, "Wait really?" Andrew smiled and responded, "That's right."

Akko then smiled and said, "Hm. You make a good point." she then punched her arm in the air as Andrew watched her with a smile and said, "Alright! I got this!" Andrew then chuckled and Akko waved her fist at him and said, "Yeah you heard me! I'm gonna make this happen!" Akko then waved her arms around and posed saying, "Here I go! Watch out!" making them both burst into fits of laughter.

A loud array of footsteps and chattering was heard causing Akko and Andrew to stop laughing and look at the direction it was coming from. A group of girls were running at top speed towards them. Akko stared at them confused but Andrew's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Akko's arm. Akko yelped and Andrew shushed her and said, "Those ladies follow me around everywhere. It's quite a nuisance. Please do me a favor and don't make a sound or move." Andrew pulled himself and Akko into the nearest alleyway. It was quite tight and dark, perfect to hide in. Andrew then put his hand over Akko's mouth and watched the girls from before stop and look around. One said, "Where is heee? I swear he was just here!" another then pointed and screamed, "WAIIIT! Let's check over there! He might have gone to that store over there. It's a store for noblemen just like him *swoon*." They then ran off in the direction of the store. Andrew let out a sigh of relief and then felt something squirming in his grasp. He looked and saw Akko's face almost bright purple. He quickly released his hand from her mouth and she took a big gulp of air and let it all out; her breath tickling Andrew's ear making him shiver. 

Andrew then smiled and said, "Thank you Miss Kagami for your assistance." Akko fumed and screamed, "I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE! YOU JUST DRAGGED ME IN HERE AND ALMOST SUFFOCATED ME! I. COULD. HAVE. DIEEEED. MY HAT IS STILL OUT THEREEEE!" she then took a deep breath and sighed annd carried on saying, "Whatever, let's get out of here, I have important things to be doing." Andrew chuckled with a sweat rolling down his face and said, "Well you see..." Akko squirmed but she couldn't move very far. She then tried moving her arms but they just couldn't reach the outside. She then let out a sigh and said, "We're stuck aren't we." Andrew nodded slightly causing his chin to rub against her cheek. Akko then started yelling for help. Andrew interrupted her and said, "There's no use. No one else is on this street, they are all preoccupied with the riot. Besides, it would cause great disgrace for my family and misunderstandings if someone found me, the Earl of Hanbridge's only son, and you, a witch from Luna Nova, together and stuck in a place like this. 

Andrew placed both his hands on either side of Akko's head and slumped down. Akko crossed her hands and said, "Now what do we do?" Andrew looked up at her and shrugged. "This time Miss Kagami, I have no words of wisdom that could possibly get us out of this situation." Akko pouted and looked down and then murmured, "This is all you fault. Running away from those girls. Aren't you a man? You should know how to deal with this kind of stuff." Andrew once again sighed and chuckled. "I humbly apologise Miss Kagami." Akko hit his chest with her hands causing Andrew to grunt in pain. Akko burst out laughing and said, "I-I didn't know you could make such weird noises! Hahahahaha." Andrew slightly blushed and responded, "I didn't know you liked my chest so much." Akko immediately halted and looked down to see her hands still on his chest. Not only were they still resting on his chest, but they had even spread out and were feeling their way up his chest. Akko blushed a deep scarlet red and quickly removed her hands. She cleared her throat and quickly apologised and said, "I-I'm sure you wouldn't want a lowly witch such as myself to touch you in such an inappropriate way." She then looked away and Andrew burst out laughing causing her to jump and look at him. Andrew wiped the tears away from his eyes and said, "If that were the case, I would have stopped acquainting with you the first time we met when you pulled down my-" Akko quickly covered his mouth and said, still blushing, "Please don't say anymore. T-that was an accident and you know it!" Andrew chuckled and said slyly with a smirk on his face, "The same way you touching my chest is an accident?" Akko screeched and hit his chest once more. Andrew one again grunted causing them both to burst out laughing. 

Once they had finished having a laughing fit, Akko sighed and looked up to meet Andrew's face the same way he looked down to meet hers. As their eyes interlocked, their faces moved closer and closer together. It was like they were under a spell. A love spell. Their breathing started to grow rapidly and so did their hearts. Akko could feel Andrew's hot breath on her causing her to blush. Her breath hitched as Andrew's lips started to close in on hers. Was this really happening? Was she really going to kiss him? Did she want this? Did he want this? Akko clenched her hands on his chest causing him to stop. Their lips were almost touching until Andrew started to withdraw. He cleared his throat and fixed his tie then said, "I-I apologise. I took none of your emotions into account. Please forgive me for my behaviour, I was just going with the mood." He still had a tint of pink on his cheeks as Akko looked up and said, "N-no. You don't need to a-apologise." Andrew looked towards the floor. He then looked slightly up and gazed at Akko. He was once again under a spell. She suddenly looked bewitching! Her hazel brown hair shined and her maroon eyes sparkled. Her lips looked plump and her tiny nose was adorable. Andrew once again started to close in. "A-Andrew?" Andrew ignored Akko as all he could focus on was her lips. Akko clenched her fists on Andrew's shirt but he just took hold of them and moved them apart. His big hands clenching her small, soft ones. He was getting closer and closer and as Akko's breath hitched and she shut her eyes tightly together, their lips finally met. 

It was enchanting. Their hearts beating ever so fast as Andrew's grip on Akko's hands tightened ever so slightly. The kiss grew deeper and hotter as Andrew slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored it. Akko panted slightly and Andrew's thumbs started circling her palms. It felt nice. Akko kissed back and they both shared an everlasting kiss. 

Just then, a voice shouted, "AKKO!!" It made them jump as they stopped and Andrew released his grip on her hands. They both coughed and blushed bright red and looked away. The voice then came again and Akko immediately recognised it. "L-Lotte?" she said. She then shouted back saying, "LOTTE! I'M HERE!" The voice responded, "Akko? Akko! I'm comin! I told you she would be here Sucy!" A soft pit a pat of heels could be heard as Lotte and Sucy made their way over towards Akko. When they saw the predicament Akko and Andrew were in, Lotte's cheeks grew a tint of pink and she gasped and Said, "Oh my." as Sucy sniggered and said, "Well well well, what do we have here? Akko, I knew you liked him, but I didn't know you would go this far!" Akko flushed a bright pink as Andrew looked away and cleared his throat. She then screamed, "SUCYYYY!!" 

After all that was done, Lotte said, "All jokes aside. How are we going to get you both out of this, and how did you even get into this situation?" Akko and Andrew both sighed and explained. Sucy burst out laughing and a sweat rolled down Lotte's face as she said, "How on earth are we going to explain this to Headmistress Holbrooke AND Mr Hanbridge?" Akko and Andrew both groaned. This was going to be a loong day.


End file.
